Question: A red pair of glasses costs $$8$, and a popular blue pair of suspenders costs $4$ times as much. How much does the blue pair of suspenders cost?
Answer: The cost of the blue pair of suspenders is a multiple of the cost of the red pair of glasses, so find the product. The product is $4 \times $8$ $4 \times $8 = $32$ The blue pair of suspenders costs $$32$.